Beauty Channel Adventures
by Blueberry Minizzle
Summary: Really...all Isabella wanted to do was make some new videos for her YouTube Beauty-Channel- without the boys for once. But Phineas feels the need to help... and ends up making everything worse. Oh well.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, uuhh, it's me. Mini. With my first multi-chaptered story (EEEP!... sorry) I just choose the best time... school just started for me... *sigh***

**SOME GENERAL INFORMATION:  
**

**1. I'm really bad with multi-chaptered stories. Like really, REALLY bad. I always have problems with finishing so pretty pleasy, be patient and don't expect me to finish this. If I run out of ideas I'll give this story free for adoption.  
**

**2. I know the prologue is short. Sorry. I think even the A/N is longer...  
**

**3. Follow me on twitter for my random thoughts and story updates :) 'at' MiniatureBerry  
**

**4. Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas or Ferb or Youtube... and all that stuff, ya know what I mean!  
**

**5. I feel like my disclaimers are really boring... should I make them more interesting? Maybe with some of my (unbelievably unfunny (is that a word?)) jokes? And... Robbie, the disembodied space-voice? ;P  
**

******6. Thank you for reading the A/N! I know it's really long...  
**

Prologue- Hey, Ferb!

It was a sunny day in Danville. Two inventors with weird hair-colours sat under their tree in their backyard just like they did everyday. There pet-platypus had gone missing again but that didn't bother them too much. Perry always came home. But something else wasn't there...something that was very, very important especially for the one with red hair...

„Uhh... Ferb? Somethings missing?"

„Perry?"

„No, something else"

„..."

„Hey. Where's Isabella?"

**Thanks for reading! I apprechiate reviews, but ya don't need to :) Next chapter is coming soon!  
**


	2. Phone Calls

**Sorry, for not updating this story earlier! I was so busy with school and I had problems writing chapter 2... yeah, anyways, enjoy this! OH, and thanks to WordNerb93 and BearerOfStupidity for reviewing! **

**BearerOfStupidity: Yes, that joke was really lame :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own P&F and I'm not english!  
**

Chapter 1- Phone Call

_Later that day..._

After almost half and hour without their neighbor and without any idea of what to do today, they (Phineas) decided to call her.

_Duuuuud_

_Duuuuud_

_Duuuuud_

_(**A/N:** I know that was really random :P)_

„_Phineas?"_

„Hey, Izzy!"

„_Why are you calling?"_

„Well, you didn't show up today. I-We were worried"

She laughed. He loved her laugh.

„Why are you laughing?"

„_Why would you be worried about me? It's not that bad that I didn't show up today, isn't it? I'm just busy, filming new videos for my channel"_

„Channel?"

„_My YouTube channel. Pink&Pretty. It's a beauty channel so I really don't expect you to watch it"_

„Beauty Channel? Why didn't you tell us?"

„_It's not like it's important..."_

„How many people are watching your videos?"

„_Wait, I'll go and check on it"_

So Phineas waited. He heard the _bling _of the computer screen as she turned it on, a small crush of shattered glass and a faint _'Pinky!' _but Isabella eventually returned to the phone.

„_3.196.735 people have watched my videos until now"_

„..."

„_Phineas?"_

„ 3.196.735?!"

„_Jep"_

„WHY are you acting so calm about that?"

„_There are people who have like 50.000.000 views"_

„50.000.000?"

„_Would you stop repeating the thing that I say?"_

„Would you stop-...sorry"

„_Well, I gotta go, I'm filming a haul next"_

„Haul?"

„_Phineas!"_

„OK, just kidding! Have fun filming you videos"

„_Kay Kay! See ya later!"_

Phineas put his phone away, a faraway look on his face. Ferb raised his eyebrows. Finally his brother turned around, beaming at him.

„Hey Ferb!"

„..."

„I know what we're gonna do today! We're gonna help Isabella make videos for her beauty channel!"

**Okay, I know it kind of sucked and I'm sorry but thanks for reading! Review if you want to!**


	3. Just a friend

**I'm SO sorry! That's what I meant when I said I wasn't very good with uploading... Hope you read my apology called 'Question of Doom' :)**

**Robert: Just start with the story!  
**

**Me: Oh yes! WARNING: This chapter contains randomness and lame jokes. It is not appropriate for people that are not random, odd, weird or simply crazy. Thanks for your understanding.  
**

**Robert: Mini does not own Phineas and Ferb and youtube by the way. However, she does own a pink, stuffed chicken called 'Huberta'.  
**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

Chapter 2- Just a friend

"Okay, here's your full film set. Camera, make-up team, light etc. Please, sign up here"

Phineas took the board from the delivery man and doodled his signature. His mind wandered far away to a certain girl across the street. He turned his head to look at the house of his pretty neighbor and absently gave the board back. The delivery man followed his gaze and smiled.

"Hey, aren't you a little young to be trying to impress a girl by buying her a film set?"

Phineas face got as red as his hair. He began to stutter and his hand reached up to scratch his ear.

"I'm not trying to impress her! S-she's just a friend!"

The man eyed the young inventor with sympathy. He smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ya know what? I was saying the same thing about my wife"

He walked away, smiling at the surprised expression on Phineas' face. Another delivery man walked by carrying some heavy looking boxes.

"Sooo... here's your high-tech camera and back there are your lights... mhh... you're barely 15. You wanna impress a girl?"

"_No!_", the inventor shouted. The man just smirked and walked away. Phineas turned around and cursed under his breath.

"Stupid delivery man. Me and Isabella? As if ..."

**I'm trying to upload at least every month, by the way. I hope you enjoyed it, review if you did and I love you all :) In a friendly way!**

**Follow me on twitter: 'at' MiniatureBerry**


	4. What's a haul?

**Hello! Are you surprised? I updated pretty fast, didn't I? :) **

**Disclaimer: Robbie: Mini doesn't own Phineas and Ferb! And I want a sandwich!**

Chapter 3- What's a haul?

'Uhh...hey, Izzy. Watcha' doin?"

"_Still working on my videos. Why?"_

"Are you still filming that, uhh... haul?"

"_Yes, yes I am. And again: Why?"_

"Uhhh... no reason"

"_Phin, I can practically hear you scratching your ear._ Through the phone"

Phineas sheepishly put his hand back to his side.

"Whatever... well, anyways, Ferb in I are coming over now! See ya!"

"_What? But Phineas-"_

Phineas quickly ended the call before she could say something against it.

...

_Ding Dong! (_**A/N: That's supposed to be the doorbell)**

Phineas whipped up and down with his toes. His fingers fumbled with themselves, sometimes running trough his messy red hair. It was unnecessary to say that he was pretty nervous.

"Hey Ferb?"

":.."

"You think she'll like it?"

"...she likes everything that you do or make"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"..."

"Don't you think she'll be mad?"

"Why would she be mad?"

"Dunno. You never know with girls"

"I heard that!" Isabella yelled from the other side of the door. She quickly unlocked it and opened. She looked at him with a weird mix of amusement and anger.

"You never know with girls? Why, thank you"

"Isabella I didn't mean-"

She giggled.

"I know what you meant!"

She suddenly noticed the crew behind the two stepbrothers.

"Who's that?"

Phineas smiled widely.

"A surprise!"

He pulled Isabella in front of him.

"Crew, meet Isabella! Izzy, meet the crew!"

There were greeting among the small crowd and Isabella waved her hand awkwardly.

"Hi, crew"

**(A/N: the crew are the Make-Up team and the camera and light people. Just in case that you are confused)**

...

After everyone got inside the house, ate at least one homemade cookie and some lemonade, Isabella turned to Phineas.

"So what's this about? Why are there so many people that I don't even know?"

Phineas wiped away some cookie crumples from his mouth and smiled at Isabella.

"We wanna help you with your videos! I mean, If you're okay with that", he quickly added.

Isabella bit her lip, while trying hard not to smile though the edges of her lips were already tugging upwards. Of course, she wanted to do the videos alone but well, Phineas already got the crew so why shouldn't she accept a little bit help from her crush? And it was not like she disliked his presence...

"Why not?", she told him, "I could use a little help"

The boy smiled widely.

"That's great! But first...", he looked at her quizzically, "What the heck is a haul?"

**A haul is when you show what you've brought lately (like in clothing and stuff) If you were wondering.**

**Thanks for reading, review if you liked it! Follow me on twitter for story updates etc. : 'at' MiniatureBerry**


	5. 53 Cuts

**Glad that some of you noticed my quick uploading :) THANKS FOR 15 REVIEWS!**

**Robbie: This is getting so annoying...  
**

**Me: Just say the disclaimer!  
**

**Robbie: Mini doesn't own Phineas and Ferb or youtube!  
**

**Mini: (I know my Disclaimers are just getting better and better, don't they? That was sarcasm, by the way) Anyways, Enjoy!**

Chapter 4- 53 Cuts

It was not very comfortable in Isabella's room after the whole crew had settled down there. Isabella sat down on her bed with two huge bags from the Googlooplex Mall next to her. She had a lot of stuff to show her subscribers. She was kind of nervous because Phineas was there and the camera that stood in front of her was just really, really huge especially in comparison to the tiny one that she normally used for her videos.

"Okay, everybody get ready!", Phineas shouted.

"Take 1! Action!"

Isabella started talking.

"Hey, girls, this is Isabella-"

"CUT!"

She looked up, a confused frown plastered on her face.

"What?"

"What if guys actually watch your videos? Wouldn't it be better if you'd say people or something instead of just 'girls'?", Phineas pointed out.

"Yeah , well I could say that..."

"Great! Now try again!"

"Hi people, this is Isabella. Today I'm-"

"CUT!"

_53 cuts later..._

"_CUT!"_

Isabella pressed her lips together. She'd been trying to start that video for at least an hour and never even showed one single dress. Every time Phineas had to say something. Whether it was the way she looked in the camera or her smile or even the way she said 'hello'. She was so sick of it.

"Okay, now try again, but please, say 'this is Isabella' instead of 'it's Isabella here'. It's just more professional"

He beamed at her and Isabella faked a smile. She breathed in and out, told herself to keep calm and started again.

"Hi, this is Isabella! Today I'm going to show you-"

"CUT!"

"WHAT?!"

**And...she exploded. Can't really blame her, can you? **

**Thanks for Reading! Review if you want to!  
**

**Next Chapter hopefully coming soon!**


	6. Phineas messes up

**Disclaimer: Robbie: Mini does not own Phineas and Ferb or youtube. In fact, the only thing she owns are the plot and Earl, the camera man.**

Chapter 5- Phineas messes up

'WHAT NOW, HUH?!'

The entire crew stared at her and exchanged looks. Isabella sounded very mad but they really couldn't blame her. Phineas really had been a little bit... overenthusiastic.

She stood in front of the inventor with her hands on her hips. Little, red dots appeared on her cheeks.

"What did I do wrong now? Did I forgot to smile? Did I smile _too much_? Did I say 'hello' wrong again?"

Phineas didn't sink in his seat like the crew expected him to. He didn't even flinch. Instead, he rose quickly.

"Well, it wasn't my fault!"

"It wasn't? Well, how come I still haven't show anything?"

"You are so-"

"And you're such a stupid-"

"Uhm, guys?"

They turned simultaneously.

"What?", they yelled in unison. The camera man flinched.

"Uhmm... are we gonna film anything or not?"

"No!", Isabella said, shoving him out of the room, "get out! All of you!"

...

"Why did you even show up?!"

"I just wanted to help you!"

"Yeah, well I didn't need your help! Or do I look helpless to you?"

"I just wanted to be nice!"

"Well, great job, Phineas! Look, where you've got us!"

"_Me_? You where the one who started yelling!"

Outside of the door the crew plus Ferb had sat down, listening to Phineas' and Isabella's fight.

" Just because you shut me up for the millionth time!"

"I didn't shut you up a million times! Refer to the facts!"

"I didn't even get to show _one_ single clothing piece!"

"Well, it wasn't my fault that you were saying it wrong!"

"How can you say 'hello' wrong?"

"You're a little-

"And you're a stupid jerk!", the last word ended in a sob.

For a moment everything was silent. Then...

"Isabella, I didn't mean to..."

"Leave me alone!"

"Please stop crying..."

"Just go to hell! I never want to see you again!"

With that the entire crew plus Ferb got a door in their faces as Isabella stormed out of the room. Phineas came right after her.

"Isabella, please stop! C'mon, where are you going?"

The front door shut with a loud bang.

**DUN, DUN, DUN!**

**Dramatic, isn't it?  
**

**Thanks for reading, review if you liked it :) Follow me on twitter: 'at'MiniatureBerry  
**

**See ya!  
**


	7. Advice

**Hi! I'm not dead!**

**But well, my internet connection is. So, THANK GOD FOR STARBUCKS!  
**

**I've got this story already finish so here's the question: Would you like to have a sequel? Because I already started writing on one (and I personally really love the prologue) but I'll only publish it, if you liked this story! So tell me in the reviews or PM me or whatever :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Mini: Ah, back to work. ROBBIE! Say the Disclaimer, would you?  
**

**Robbie: I already miss my vacation...  
**

**Mini: Robbie!  
**

**Robbie: OKAY! Mini doesn't own Phineas and Ferb. However, she owns the plot, Earl, the camera man and Catherine, the make-up artist.  
**

**Mini: Thank you (^.^) ENJOY!  
**

Chapter 6- Advice

Phineas stared at the front door, his mind still unable to process what just happened. He turned around slowly, walked to Isabella's room and fell on her bed.

"What did I do wrong now?", he groaned, burying his face in one of her pillows. Earl, the camera man snorted sarcastically and Phineas tossed the pillow at him.

"Would you stop that? Hello, I need help!"

"Well, you appeared to be a little bit too... enthusiastic", Ferb offered.

"What do you mean?"

"I think", Earl, the camera man said, "he means that you criticized her a little bit to much. And she was right you know- you didn't make it further than the introduction"

Phineas groaned into Isabella's pillow and mumbled something.

"I don't get it! I try to do something that might get her to like me and all I do is making it worse!"

"You really don't need that- she's already head over heels for you. Don't you see it? Every other girl would've exploded after 10 times at least, but she was patient with you for one simple reason- she likes you", Catherine, the make-up artist said. Phineas looked up from the pink pillow.

"_Why on earth_ would she like me?"

"Dunno, hormones? Don't ask me!"

"The point is that I'm pretty sure, that she'll accept your apology, if you say sorry properly", Earl said.

The red-head looked uncertain and turned to his brother.

"You think so too?"

Ferb gave him a thumbs up.

And Phineas got up, tried to fix his hair and walked out of Isabella's room, accompanied by the cheers of the crew.

**Ya, well, that sucked. Sorry, you waited so long for this :( The next chapter will hopefully come next week or something, I don't know... **

**Follow me on twitter: 'at' MiniatureBerry  
**

**I'll hopefully see you soon!  
**


	8. Saying Sorry

**Me: HIII! I'm officially back! (^.^)  
**

**Random Person: *throws shoe* That's for not updating your stories! -.-  
**

**Me: *ducks* DUDE! NOT COOL!  
**

**(another attempt of mine to be funny...epic fail)  
**

**Since this is the last chapter I'm gonna ask you an REALLY IMPORTANT question (again): DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL? Because I have something in mind for that but I'll only do it if you want to have one!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb! Oh, and by the way, English is not my native language. Please tell me about mistakes, alrighty?  
**

Chapter 7- Saying sorry

Isabella didn't really know where exactly she was running but when she stopped she was at Danville Park. She slumped down on the nearest bench- and started crying all over again.

The way Phineas had talked to her... everything she did seemed to be wrong. Hearing that from her crush didn't exactly boost her self-esteem.

Isabella wiped a few tears away. She thought about how awful she'd probably looked now, with mascara all over her face. But hey, why did she even care? It was not like she had a crush to impress right now.

"Isabella? Hey, Izzy where are you?"

Of course. She just had to jinx it.

Phineas run into her sight. He looked around and spotted her on the bench- and suddenly he didn't seem to be that eager to find her anymore. He buried his hands in his pockets and walked towards her slowly. She turned away quickly when he sat down. She didn't want to make him feel bad about making her cry.

"On a scale of one to a hundred with hundred being the highest... how much do you hate me?"

Isabella sighed and wiped away some more tears.

"I don't hate you, Phin. You were just..."

"Like the worst best friend ever? Yes, yes I certainly was!"

"That was not what I meant"

"But you should mean it because it's true! I mean, I messed with our friendship a few times by accident, but this? I screwed up big time!"

"It really wasn't that bad..."

"Stop trying to be nice to me!"

He buried his face in his hands and run his nimble fingers trough his fiery hair.

"I'm really sorry. I mean, more than that I'm just... feeling awful and, dammit, I made you _cry!_ What kind of best friend does that? I mean if we're still best friends but I'm figuring that you wouldn't like to hang out with a looser like me..."

"You're not a loser!"

"I certainly am! I made you cry and I messed up your video and I can't even tell you about these damn feelings that I'm having that are just so annoyingly irritating and drive me crazy! It's like every time I see..."

"What feelings?"

Phineas stopped in mid-sentence. His face was turning inhumanly red in a very short amount of time- Isabella was sure he was breaking some kind of record.

"I-i...uh... not feelings, like you know... like _Titanic_ or anything more like ah, feelings of _friendship_, of course... and um, you know... I ah... meant it like um, feelings like in, _I'm not feeling well_ and... stuff..."

Isabella giggled which caused the inventor besides her turn even redder and start pouting offended.

"What is it? What's so funny? _Stop giggling!_"

… which, of course, only made her laugh harder. Phineas pout slowly faded and was replaced by an relieved smile.

An idea popped up in his head, something about one of Isabellas biggest weaknesses and it made his smile turn into a wolfish grin as he started to tickle her. The girl screamed and pulled him with her as she fell in the grass.

So they lay there, gasping for air but still smiling and looking up at the clouds.

"Do you see that cloud?"

"Which one?"

"There", Isabella said pointing up, "looks like a flower, doesn't it?"

"I think it looks like cotton candy"

"_Every_ cloud looks like cotton candy, Phineas"

They fell into silence once again. But not the awkward kind of silence. They just didn't have to speak anymore because Phineas knew that Isabella forgave him and Isabella knew that Phineas was sorry.

They didn't really know how long they were laying there but the silence ended as Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand and sat up.

"You know, I still feel like I owe you an apology"

"Well, you don't", she said, sitting up as well.

"Maybe, but I feel like that", he started playing with her fingers, " How about I take you shopping?"

"Oh, you wouldn't want that, Phin"

"No, it's settled. I'm taking you to go shopping. Pinky Promise!"

Isabella looked at his finger and smiled, interwinding her pinky with his.

"Pinky Promise"

They stared at each other, goofy grins on their faces until Isabella broke the eye contact. A cute little blush appeared on her cheeks and Phineas cleared his throat sheepishly and turned away.

"So about you're video... can I help you with editing it or something?"

"No way in hell, Phineas"

**I am not content with this story especially with this chapter, but alright... I feel like the idea was wasted just because my writing was so bad! *sigh***

**But whatever. Review if you liked it and follow me on twitter for story updates! 'at' MiniatureBerry  
**

**The epilogue should be coming soon! See ya next time (^.^)  
**


	9. Epilogue

**Hi peeps! I am a little bit overwhelmed right now... I never thought that I was actually able to finish a multi-chaptered story. Thanks so much for your support!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. English is not my native language! (I am not saying this to be treated differently, by the way. I just want you to look out for any mistakes so I can correct them. Just saying 'cause some of you seemed to misunderstand that)  
**

Epilogue- And people watch this stuff?

"_... this dress I got from the Googloplex Mall and I really like the lace detailing and the teal color. And because it not something that I usually wear because, you know, I normally wear pink..."_

"... and people watch this stuff?"

"No Phin, _girls_ watch this stuff. And don't tell me I didn't warn you. You were the one who wanted to watch my videos"

Little Isabella on the screen showed yet another dress and Phineas groaned.

"Seriously? How much money did you spend on that stuff? You already got like a _zillion_ dresses like that!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes. Yes, you do! I saw at least 10 blue dresses in you closet!" (**AN: Don't ask me why Phineas knows what's in Isabellas closet**)

"But this one's actually baby blue"

Phineas face- palmed but remained quiet after that. Of course, not for long.

"... and people _seriously_ watch that kind of stuff?"

_Axis21-_ **Thanks so much! Your grammar and spelling are not bad, by the way... I didn't spot any mistakes yet :D**

_Book girl fan-_ **I actually was going to do a little bit more romance, but in the end it turned out to be more friendship. I actually changed the gendre just now!**

_gravity5-_** In this story they are 15, I think. I thought I'd mentioned it somewhere... It's nice to know that there are people out there that appreciate my weird sense of humor :P  
**

_FanFreak01-_ **Thanks!  
**

_ellie111lolz- _**Why, thank you! I just feel like I could've done better :) I am very critical with myself sometimes...  
**

_MeWantACookie-_** Thanks for pointing that out! I corrected it! Ps: Your penname is awesome :3  
**

_maximum3000-_ **Thanks! And nice to hear that my English isn't all that bad ^.^  
**

**Thanks so much for reading and supporting this story! I probably am publishing the sequel but since I am really, really busy right now it could take a while. **

**BUT, no worries! I won't get all inactive and stuff! I am working on a collection of drabbles and one-shots for the cold time of the year. It's called 'Of Miracles and Mistletoes' and the first drabble is coming out... TODAY! WOOHOO!**

**Thanks again for reading! Review if you want to!  
**

**Robbie: BYE!  
**

**Me: Robs? What are you doing here? It's your free weekend!  
**

**Robbie: But I missed you...  
**

**Me: AWWWW! :3  
**

**:) See ya later!  
**


End file.
